Wolfblood-Jelous
by ChocolateMurder24
Summary: Tom is becoming really eager to find out why Maddy's laughing more with Rhydian, than she ever had with him. Shannon realizes something's going on, what happens now? This strikes an argument between them both, who will win and who will remain brokenhearted? R&R.
1. Jelous

"I swear Shan, they're going out." Tom insisted as we walked to form.

"They are _not _going out." I moaned giving him the look that stopped him in his tracks. Only this time, his gaze was averted to where Maddy and Rhydian were chatting quietly outside her locker.

"There's that look again…" He warned as we silently watched from afar. Only this time I noticed Maddy shove him lightly. She flung her head back as she laughed. She was acting so differently, she was beaming. And Maddy wasn't alone in the act either. Rhydian ran his hand through his blonde waves and laughed at Maddy's flushed cheeks. They didn't act like this around us…

"Oh," the word left my lips before my brain fully registered them.

"See Shan. And don't even try to deny what you just saw. It's all over your face," Tom paused, "she's never looked at me the way she looks at _Rhydian._"

I shook away the horrendous thoughts, for Tom's sake. "Oh Maddy's not allowed to laugh now?" I swallowed, I hated lying to Tom, and this was the only way to prevent him from getting hurt. "She laughs at your jokes all the time. Rhydian's just her cousin. It's impossible." We both knew that was a lie.

"Distant. They might as well not be related at all." He almost whined.

As we reached Jefferies room, I quickly glanced back but they weren't there. In answer the darkroom door closed. What were they up to?

**I would love to continue this story for you guys. Suggestions? Let me know**


	2. The Dark Room

**The Dark Room:**

"Vegetarian Burgers!" Maddy spluttered. "The Vaughans made you eat vegetarian burgers!"

Rhydian rolled his eyes, "yeah, don't rub it in Mads. And the after taste…" He stopped when he noticed her face slowly began to turn purple as she pressed her lips into a tight line.

He sighed, "Go ahead."

Maddy roared hysterically with laughter, (to the point where she was on the verge of passing out.) "I'm sorry it's just" – she doubled over – " hilarious. I would have loved to see your face."

Rhydian looked slightly annoyed; Maddy stopped laughing. "Oh, I'm – "

"It's fine. I made the tragic mistake of telling you." His face remained stormy.

"Well if it makes you feel any better…" She swallowed, "I growled at a squirrel yesterday. In the woods." She mumbled, her gaze fixed on a broken floorboard.

Rhydian's eyes lit up in amusement. "A squirrel?"

"Maybe!"

"And I thought I was _sad._" He grinned.

"Stop it already."

"Why a squirrel?"

"It startled me."

"You're such a _Girl."_

She stared at the ground. "…"

He always pushed her too far. Regardless how much she deserved it. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"No you're not." He said, brow knitting. Swallowing his awkwardness, Rhydian leaned down to comfort her. They'd never hugged before.

Maddy defensively swung her arms up and pushed him away. "Don't touch me Rhydian!" Her eyes flashed gold.

"Ow! Jesus Maddy!" He roared. Rhydian's hand went up to his cheek to nurse the bruise forming.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I just wanted to help! I felt bad okay!" He yelled through gritted teeth.

"What can I do?"

Rhydian's face softened. She looked so upset. He couldn't stay mad with her; regardless how hard he tried.

"Kiss it better?" He pouted.

Maddy barely held back a snort. But she didn't protest. Maddy tilted her head slightly and brushed her lips slightly over his sore cheek. Her lips lingered there for a few seconds.

"Better?"

"I'm cured!" He said with an insane level of enthusiasm.

"I am really sorry Rhydian." Maddy admitted.

In response he embraced her in his strong arms. "S'ok Mads."

As he pulled away from her, Maddy tightened her grip around his waist. Their faces were just inches apart when Rhydian closed the remaining space between them.

His lips barely grazed hers when he stiffened. "Crap!"

"What?"

"Maddy Smith! Rhydian Morris! It seems Tom was telling the truth." Jefferies silhouette blocked the doorway.

**I'd like to thank Comealongsong for the great idea! If you guys'd like it to be continued, then you know what to do… :)**


	3. Well If I Can't Have Him, No One Can!

Katrina re-applied her peach lip-gloss. "Did you hear the rumours that Maddy and Rhydian were caught skiving off in the dark room?"

"Rhydian?" Kara screwed the lid back on to her mascara, suddenly interested.

"He and Maddy were making out!" Katrina continued.

"No way!" Kay screeched, "Maddy?"

"Yes way!"

"Yeah but _Maddy_?"

Katrina shoved her. "Yes. Well that's what that boy from Geography was saying."

"No offence Katrina, but it was Mark who told everyone that Nelson Mandela was the original face for Uncle Ben's Instant Rice. That wasn't true." Kay rolled her eyes and went back to going over her eyeliner (this is how they liked to spend their study period.)

"Wait. He made that up?" Kara asked cocking her head to one side, whilst twiddling a lock of her blonde hair around her perfectly manicured – florescent pink – finger.

"Duh."

"Anyway, what does he see in _her _anyway? I…_we_ have much better qualities. I am the best multi-tasker _ever._" Katrina went on. "I can do my makeup, do my hair and my nails within three hours."

"That's not multi-tasking numb-nuts. It's not like you can straighten your hair with your feet. Can you?"

"I'm not _alien._ Or Maddy." Katrina cracked.

"My hair…" Kay started, before noticing Maddy approaching the toilets. "Oh look who it is."

Maddy grimaced, she hated study periods, they were the longest hours of her life, and she couldn't postpone using the toilets any longer.

"Oh what do you want? Rhydian's not in here if you want a new make out spot. This one's taken." Kara half smirked – half snarled.

"Ew!" Kay whined.

"Not like _that_."

"What are you on about?" Maddy asked giving them a weird look.

"You're secret is out. Rhydian told the whole school you were his girlfriend. And what you do, unsupervised. Tut-tut." Kara spat harshly.

"_Rebel_."

"But we don't…. just once… no not at all… he wouldn't…" She couldn't get her words out. Maddy stormed out of the toilets suddenly furious. "Rhydian Morris you're dead!" She knew he heard her, and he did, this would end badly.

"Why did you say that? He didn't…" Kay started before being cut off by Kara.

"Well if I can't have him, no one can!"

**Sorry if it wasn't as good as the other ones. I've never written form Kay, Kara and Katrina's perspective (or whatever lol.)+I had a really bad case of writers block, took me a while but I finished'ish. :p**


	4. Fury

Face red with fury, Maddy marched into the Library. She couldn't see Rhydian; but she could smell him. After a whole three minutes, she finally found him behind the encyclopaedia section, scribbling down in his refill pad.

When Rhydian saw Maddy approaching his face lit up, "hey Mads."

She snarled. "Don't you 'hey Mads' me!"

"Maddy, what's wrong?"

At this point, a handful of students had gathered around the bookshelves. "You tried to kiss me! Told the whole school that I'm your girlfriend! Told the Three K's, in one week!"

He looked really hurt. "Maddy I…"Rhydian trailed off when he noticed her hands; veins of wolfblood travelled up her palms. "Maddy hands!"

She instantly stuffed them into her pockets without looking down. "Please." Maddy almost begged. "Don't make me hate you."

Rhydian was crushed. "Believe me. I don't know how they know, but I didn't tell anybody. I really care about you Mads."

"I want to believe you, I really do. But how do they know?!" A tear trickled from her dark eyes.

Rhydian looked as if he was about to cry. "I didn't. I swear. I'd never hurt you like that Mads." Rhydian choked.

Ms Johnson entered, "Miss Smith, this is a library, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave."

Maddy glowered and stormed out.

**Thank's for the help guys! If you want your ideas to be put in my work, don't hesitate. :)**


	5. I hate him!

Tom scowled at Rhydian approaching their lunch table. Shannon noticed the angry twist in Tom's frown.

"What?" she rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

Tom didn't take his eyes on the boy walking slowly towards them, "It's _him_."

Shannon instantly caught on, "Oh…"

Rhydian began to sit down, looked at Tom and Shannon, hesitated, and stood up again, "where's Maddy. I need to talk to her…"

"Emma came in to pick her up after study period. She was in pretty rough shape after what you did to her," Shannon said coldly.

"Oh, for crying out loud! I didn't say anything, to anyone. We're not even going out!" Rhydian shouted.

Tom narrowed his eyes, "how could you, anyways? You and Mads are cousins, that'd just be weird and I actually think it's illegal."

Shannon snorted, "It's not illegal, Tom."

He gave Shannon a disgusted look, "whose side are you on, Shan?"

"Well, you can't deny the facts," she shrugged.

Rhydian rolled his eyes, "we're not cousi… just forget it." He strode off and disappeared through the cafeteria doors.

Tom slammed his fist down on the table making Shannon jump, "I seriously wish he'd never stepped foot within three miles of Stoneybridge!"

"I think you're just jealous."

"No, I seriously hate him."

"Just give it a rest, Tom. I really hate what he did to Maddy, but things like that happen every day. It always works it's self out, you just need to give it time."

"I hate him!" Tom shouted.


	6. Maddy, pick up the phone!

"_Hello, this is the O2 messaging service. The person you are trying to call is currently unavailable right now. So please leave a message after the beep." *beep._

"Maddy, please just answer the phone. I've tried to come to your house; your parents won't let me past the front door. I've tried to call you; all I get is your voicemail. I have tried to climb through your window; but you've locked it. Please, just talk to me," Rhydian choked. "I really need you, Mads," a tear rolled down his cheek. Did she not know how much this was killing him?

Maddy rolled onto her side and pressed enter, Rhydian's voice came booming out of the speaker on her mobile. He sounded even more depressed than the last time he'd sent her a message, which was around three minutes ago.

She wanted to call him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't. Her heart throbbed for him, she needed to see him, plus, the week end was almost over, she'd have to face him at school sooner or later.

So how come every time she scrolled down to his name on her mobile, she just sighed, and threw her phone onto her bed?

Emma rapped on the door lightly before coming into Maddy's room, "Maddy, just call him back. You've been locked away in your room all weekend."

"Mam! This has nothing to do with you! He told the whole school a load of lies, why should I forgive him?" Maddy shouted.

Emma flinched and sat down, "did he tell you that himself?"

"No," Maddy grumbled, "he just denied it, which makes him a liar."

Her mum shook her head slowly, "he could very well be telling the truth. Just hear him out, first. Before you go jumping to conclusions."

Maddy's phone vibrated for the seventh time that night, she grimaced and flicked it off her bed.

Emma stood up and walked over to the door, "do what you think is the right thing to do."

Maddy raised her eyebrows, "and if ignoring his phone calls is the right thing to do?"

"Then do it," and with that, she left.

She inhaled nervously, picked up her mobile from the floor, pressed enter, and shuddered, "hello?"

"Maddy, we need to talk!"


	7. You're lying!

Straining his neck to look past an overgrown shrub, Rhydian sighed, stood up, and brushed moss from his faded jeans – making it look even worse than it had before; he cursed.

Where the hell was she? If she wasn't going to show up she could have at least shown the tiniest bit of decency and called him. But she didn't, and as a result of that, Rhydian stood up and walked away from where she promised she'd meet him at 9.00; it was 9.41.

Just as he began to walk away, he heard the rustle of a leaf and the snapping of branches; he called out, 'Mads?'

In response, a badger scrambled out of the woods, sniffed a log, and scurried off in the opposite direction.

'Stupid Badger,' Rhydian grumbled unhappily.

'Wait, I'm here,' a familiar voice called out from the trees. A dark silhouette soared in the air and landed in a crouch.

'Maddy, how long have you been sat there?'

'Not long, I had to sneak away,' she said, her voice monotone. She vowed to herself an hour previously that she would show no weakness or emotion. That way, it would make it easier to walk away from the boy she loved.

She sat cross- legged on the grass, looking up at him expectantly.

Rhydian sighed and sat down opposite her. 'So tell me about what you heard and where you heard it from,' he urged.

'I was in the school toilets and the K's were there, doing their make-up or whatever they do in study period. They said they knew what we were doing in the darkroom (which was practically nothing)…'

Rhydian's face fell and Maddy saw that she'd hurt him, but continued anyway- no emotion no weakness.

'…They then said that you'd told them everything and that the whole school knows…'

'But I didn't!'

'Don't interrupt me, Rhydian,' Maddy said sternly narrowing her eyes.

He'd never seen her so heartless and inconsiderate before.

'So then I came into the library and that's about it.'

'So you accused me, with what the K's said as proof,' he said, green eyes widening.

'Well, how did they find out then, Mr Smartypants?' she raised her voice unwillingly.

'Don't snap at me, Maddy! I didn't do this, you did it,' he shouted, making Maddy jump. 'Think about it, they're the K's, they've had it in for you for years. And it doesn't help the fact that they have a crush on me…'

Maddy cringed.

'…so does it really surprise you that they'd do something like this?'

'How did they know?' she persisted.

'Rumours. Did it ever occur to you that we weren't the only ones in the corridor when Jefferies took us into his office and gave us a warning? People were there pointing and gossiping. Rumours circulate.'

She thought about it and remembered Lillie Mayson and Kirsten Gray in the corridor sniggering as they were lead out of the darkroom. She was wrong all along; Rhydian was falsely accused and would probably never forgive her – what she had said to him was immensely hurtful.

The silence dwelled.

Tears formed in her eyes and her throat formed a lump.

Rhydian looked initially distraught, 'Mads?'

She pushed him away stubbornly and put her face in her hands as the first tear fell. 'What have I done?' she choked.

'Hey, don't you dare blame yourself.'

'I don't deserve you. Just leave me alone, you're so much of a better person than I am, just leave. I don't deserve your friendship; I don't think we can be friends anymore,' she sobbed into her hands.

Rhydian stroked her hair. 'I told Jimmi about us, I'm so sorry. It just slipped out, so if you have anyone to blame, it's me,' he choked. He was lying to her, but he knew it was worth her being angry at him than herself. He loved her too much to see her in this state.

She looked up, red-eyed. 'You're lying.'

'I really wish I was.'

'You're telling me that you fed me lies, one after the other?'

He clenched his jaw.

She took his hand in hers, 'I forgive you, Rhydian. To be honest, I don't know if I actually believe that you lied to me, but it doesn't matter.'

Rhydian looked up, 'you forgive me?'

'Yes, you were willing to forgive me for what I did,' she said, wiping her wet eyes.

'You didn't do anyth…'

She cut him off, 'whatever. My mam is cooking bacon for supper if you want to come over.'

They stood up and Rhydian wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned, 'God I've missed you.'

'Me or the bacon?'

'Both.'


End file.
